Forward to the Past
by Sondilyn
Summary: Snowsilver has the Majora's Mask Tale whereas I have the Ocarina of Time story. It's not journal style like hers but is written down by Kasumi while the children tell the tale themselves around the fire. Sond's up first and Link's not too happy...


_Disclaimer: Zelda does not belong to myself. Most characters belong to either Katherine or myself but all of the Zelda characters and references are copyrighted to Nintendo.  
  
--------------  
  
Hey... I was thinking about it. Actually, Snowsilver and myself were thinking about it and we both wanted to write what happened in our beginning adventures. I chose to do the Ocarina of Time story and Katherine chose to do the Majora's Mask story. Unfortunately, people read Snow's stuff more and most likely are going to bug her about it. shrugs Whatever... we're doing this for our own fun... I don't care if anyone reads my stuff. I have fun! Woot!  
_  
--------------  
  
Forward to the Past

Part 1: Sond's Tale  
  
"Well... I have to admit... this is a good idea..." Sond said to Link as she pushed back her long brown hair.  
  
"Well of course it is!" Link responded. He looked over at her and smiled, as his faces flickered with darker and lighter hues. His blue eyes shown happily in the flickering light.  
  
Link and Sond sat talking to each other around a campfire in the middle of Hyrule Field not all too far from Lon Lon Ranch. Among the group around the translucent fire was Katherine, Kafei, Tyhino, Kas, Chiron, Nick, Archer, and Timbre. They were out for a little get together and to relax after going on adventures in Volcania.  
  
Link pushed back his hair and looked at Sond as she stared at a medium sized book she had in her arms.  
  
"It's to record our journey in Hyrule and how we became the Heroes of Time." Link said as he took the book. He smiled happily as he was the one who 'thought' of the idea.  
  
Sond took it back with a swift hand and opened it slowly. The book gave a creak as the spine cracked. "I suppose I'll start."  
  
Link looked down at his feet and nodded reluctantly. "Fine...each night we each get a turn to write part of the story."  
  
"Good." Sond stated as she grabbed a nearby feather out from behind Archer's ear.  
  
Archer was new to the group after showing up after their venture to Termina's Clock Town and to Volcania for the first time. He gave a slight glare for he was not used to his writing implement being taken right out from in front of him.  
  
Kas intervened. Taking the book from Sond's lap he set it upon his own.  
  
Katherine looked at him confusedly. "Why did you take it?"  
  
"Well, it would be faster if you just told the story and I wrote it exactly how you said. I have good handwriting and each of you could just tell your parts and not have to stop."  
  
Kafei nodded, "It would be faster that way..."  
  
"But... what if someone tries to cut off in the middle of the story?" Chiron asked.  
  
Link's hat flew from his head and landed in Sond's hands. Link gave a yelp as he grabbed at his head. "What the heck was that for?"  
  
Smirking, Ty explained, "Only one person can talk at a time. Since there is only one hat only one person can talk. You hold the hat and you're free to talk."  
  
"Alright then... I'll start off." Sond said and took a deep breath and Kas started to write with the quill.  
  
"It all started when the sun came up."  
  
Link grabbed the hat. "That's no way to start a story!"  
  
Grabbing the hat back Sond glared at Link. "I can tell my parts of the story however I want."  
  
Starting off again she continued. "Both Link and myself woke up that morning in our tree house and it was starting to get real muggy out. It had just rained that night and the humidity came out with the sun. You know how that gets... it makes you really uncomfortable.  
  
"I sat up in my bed and looked around... I don't think it was the mugginess that woke me up though. Now that I think of it, Link was still asleep because I heard Mido yelling from his house that there was some sort of monster roaring from inside the village. So that means I must have woke up from Link's sn-"  
  
Link grabbed the hat once more. "She can't tell the story like this! It's not what happened!"  
  
Once more Sond grabbed the hat back.  
  
"Of course it was Link snoring that made Mido yell and that woke me up. But I had to get anyway up and pick up the house. Having a joint house makes for a pretty big mess you know. None of the dishes were washed and there was left over food everywhere. I had to go down to that small river near the shop to clean off the dishes and then I had to throw the food out into the plant garden outside the house.I also had to get some more food for breakfast... so I went and borrowed some fruit from the twins on the other side of the village.  
  
"I straightened the curtains on the windows and picked up all of the pairs of boxers that were draped on the head of the beds, the tables, and the hook for his hat. I mean really! Who can be THAT disorganized? I don't know how guys can do that!"  
  
Kas stopped writing and stared at Sond from the book. Kat snickered.  
  
Sond looked over at Kas sheepishly. "Oh, get on with it? Sure..."  
  
"Well, still...I picked up the house and made breakfast. It was a really good breakfast at that. I made a soup with the fruit and some extra spices that I found in the nightstand. But when Link woke up, he said that it looked like a pile of...well, I don't even remember the word that he used but it was most likely something inappropriate because I got mad at him and slapped him in the back of the head. I must say though... he screamed like a baby.  
  
Link grabbed the hat for a third time. "I do not scream like a baby! She's lying! Don't write that down Kas! Wait... are you even writing down what were doing outside of the story? This isn't fair... people are not going to think of me as the strapping hero that I am!"  
  
Nick, who had been sitting and enjoying the story all along, grabbed the hat from Link. "Shu' up! An' kee' yer' 'ands away fro' th' 'at... 'er th' lobo'll bite yeh'..."  
  
Timbre looked over and sighed... he wouldn't bite Link... though it seemed tempting. Nick threw the hat back over to Sond who grinned at Link who now couldn't take the hat away from her. Link sulked.  
  
She continued once again.  
  
"After a bit of conflict, and the eating of breakfast, Mido came over and told us that the monster had left. Though it was funny to think that he thought it was a manster making that noise that morning, I had to tell him it was Link. Well, I had to... the village would have been in a uproar about keeping watch for stray monsters. Mido got mad at that one... so, Link got his butt kicked. I stopped it after I caught my breath... Mind you I always hate it when Mido picks on Link... but the whole predicament was just hilarious!"  
  
Link glared at Sond as she smiled in retribution. Timbre let out a snicker.  
  
"We were sitting out on the overhang outside the front door to the tree house talking about how my cooking tastes when two glowing orbs came and attacked Link's head. I figured they had to be faeries because they had wings and looked like small people. It was pretty funny though because they looked rabid. By then I started to feel somewhat bad for Link by then because he'd been hit by me, beaten up and yelled at by Mido, and attacked by 'rabid' faeries.  
  
"Well, I suppose all was funny 'till the blue one attacked me... as you can guess it was Cyrus... and the other one was Navi. Well, we tried to get them out of our faces because we were still shocked at being suddenly attacked. I thought they were giant moths... ugh... those things are the most disgusting creatures ever. I'm glad we didn't have to fight one of those things during that adventure... ick...  
  
"Anyway, Link ended up catching both of them with his hat. But... that was onlt after he fell off the nine-foot height coming off the front overhang. "  
  
Link, not thinking before acting once again, grabbed the hat. "That was about a twenty foot drop may I mind you and I came out of that unscathed!"  
  
Sond grabbed the hat back. "It was not twenty feet...I measured it."  
  
Link took the hat again. But as he did Nick put his hand over Link's mouth. Only a muffled statement came out.  
  
Sond took the hat back once more. "It did NOT grow that night and then shrink! I don't know about you. Just let me tell the story my way and you tell it yours."  
  
Sighing she reluctantly started telling the story again.  
  
"I took the stairs, more gracefully, down and took the hat from Link. He looked a tad dizzy but got up all the less. After he dusted himself off we ended up peaking into his hat and they started to go crazy again and tried to attack us in the face. Link isn't too good with surprises and grabbed the hat and shook them up pretty badly.  
  
"I felt bad about that because when we dumped them onto the ground they were in pretty bad shape. They ended up gathering their bearings and telling us that the Great Deku Tree was in trouble.  
  
"Now I know that Nick, Ty, and Kas know about the tree but Archer doesn't because he wasn't in any of our other journeys to the forest. So to make it simple, the Deku Tree is the guardian force that keeps Kokiri Forest safe from evil and most beings that try to enter. More will be said about him later just because he comes up again."  
  
Archer nodded at this.  
  
"They told us to go to him and ask him what we were to do to help him. We would have gone right off but the rules of Kokiri Forest are clearly stated that you must have a weapon and a shield when meeting with the Great Deku Tree. We used the Kokiri Sword that was hidden in a cave called the cave of Z. Not 'zactly sure why it's called that... but we found it all the less. Link seemed better at using it so I ended going into the shop and buying a shield. Mido was reluctant to let us there because we didn't each have the required... but I sweet-talked him into letting us through.  
  
"We didn't know why that sword/shield rule was enforced until we had gotten there. We were bombarded with baby deku plants that like to eat flesh more than bugs. Link distracted them long enough that both of us got to the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"He told us that he was in great peril and needed us to help him. Though he also said that both of us together were not enough to beat this dangerous peril. So he gave us leave of him after giving us permission to leave the forest. Both of us found out that day that we were not true Kokiri. We had a feeling we were not like the others but we didn't know that we weren't the same race.  
  
"Link kept off the deku babys as we made our way back to the village. I know it seems as though I really didn't do anything... but I didn't have a weapon and a shield isn't my strong point. I was supposed to have learned sword fighting before I came to the forest... but unfortunately I was abandoned before I learned.  
  
"Before we left into the outside world Saria showed up. Now she wasn't really my friend because she had a crush on Link. So she more or less just focused this comment on Link and not myself.  
  
"She said, 'Oh... you're leaving us. I knew that you would someday. I want to give this to you so you remember our friendship. And YOU should come back safely.'  
  
"Now I'm not too keen on her... but she could have at least made the last statement more... how should I say this... well, a bit quieter... or not even said at all because she was just being a brat. Never liked her anyway. She ended up giving Link an ocarina and got really close to his face. He backed away slowly and high tailed it out of the forest pretty quickly. It was something I had to laugh at.  
  
"We left the forest and found ourselves in a gigantic field. I had never seen anything that big and neither had Link... I don't think I thought anything could get bigger until I saw Termina Field. It makes Hyrule Field look DWARFED!  
  
"So, we walked into the field and were met by a huge owl. I'd say his name... but it's hard for me to pronounce and I don't remember it for the life of me. It's kinda like how I wouldn't remember Timbre's whole name for the life of me."  
  
Kas let out a sort of short laugh that sounded like a cough. Timbre had to smile just a tad because his name WAS pretty long... thus was how most wolves' names were.  
  
"He asked us where we were heading. We didn't know ourselves so Link mentioned that we were searching for help. The owl listened to our predicament and told us to head towards Hyrule Castle but take the way that passes by Kakariko Village.  
  
"We had no clue where any of those places were so he gave us a brief description of the field's layout. He flew off and we headed into the field. We were pretty much lost until we heard some talking in the distance. I ran ahead and caught sight of two people in the distance headed towards a large castle gate. That's when we first met up with Katherine and Kafei."  
  
Sond yawned and rubbed her watery eyes.  
  
"I think that's all I want to tell for tonight," she said while yawning again.  
  
Kas wrote for a tad longer and then ended his sentence with a pinprick period. He blew on that page and a few others before shutting the book.  
  
"Well, you have been telling your part of the story for about an hour and a half. You have also filled about the first five pages of the book. We have much more time out here so why don't all of you go to sleep for tonight. We'll have more of the story tomorrow. Who would like to narrate next?"  
  
Link went to jump up but was too slow. Kafei raised his hand before Link could stand up. Kas nodded towards Kafei.  
  
"It's settled then. Kafei tells more of the story tomorrow night. We'll chose the next teller after each story part."  
  
Link sighed. This may take longer than he expected...  
  
----------------  
  
_Well, first part. I got the idea from Snow... I had a really crappy version first and then an overly funny version... then I got to write this one. Kind of funny that I ended up thinking that I should do a campfire scene today and then open up an old copy of it to find that I already HAD that idea and started it. So I REALLY revised it as you can tell... well, actually you can't because you didn't see the other. But the other sucked. Yah. Please tell me what you think. I'm sorry for the slowness or bad writing style but I'm working on it!  
  
-Sond _


End file.
